


A Ward's Wayward Way Back Home (A PhantomFalls Xover)

by Scarlette_Foxx



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Foxx/pseuds/Scarlette_Foxx
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS------What will happen when Danny gets sucked into the world of gravity falls? Hijinks, probably.-----The hooded man bowed forward, praising Danny. Now this was just getting creepy. "Oh great king of the afterworld zone. Please help a simple man."The hooded figures all stood up and pulled off their hoods, revealing themselves to be.. all the same guy?!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Danny slowly opened his eyes. The teen, who normally had raven hair but seemed to be sporting glorious white locks, glanced around at his surroundings. He was surrounded by hooded men all around. 

Somehow, Danny knew that whatever this all was, he was _not_ going to like where it was going. He picked himself up and sat floating in the middle of a ring of people.. as well as some sort of pentagram with glyphs.

One of the hooded men glanced up. "The king of ghosts! He rises!" The male-sounding voice said.

Right. With the normal life he had been living, he almost forgot about that fact from time to time. Danny rolled his eyes and turned to face the one who spoke. "Look, pal. I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you think for one second that this impresses me.."

The hooded man bowed forward, praising Danny. Now this was just getting creepy. "Oh great king of the afterworld zone. Please help a simple man." The hooded figures all stood up and pulled off their hoods, revealing themselves to be.. all the same guy?!

Danny had his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "What in the world is happening here?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

The brown haired balding men answered in unison. " _We're clones_." 

The one that spoke first stepped forward. "King of ghosts, we have become desperate. The townsfolk do not appreciate our way of witchcraft."

Danny glanced down at the runes below him. So _that's_ what all this was. Perhaps he should just back away slowly enough to not spook these.. guys..

He yelped as his back hit something that shocked him lightly. There was a barrier surrounding the circle!

The "main" clone's face furrowed in anger. "You cannot leave! We summoned you, ghost king, to wreak havoc on our enemy, Stetson Pinefield!"

"He stole our magic copy machine and made off with it!" One yelled

"He framed our original, getting him arrested for life!" Added another.

The main one looked him dead in the eye. "We order _you_ to defeat Stetson once and for all, and end his reign of terror."

Danny put his hands up defensively. "Whoa whoa whoa. I don't care what beef you got going with this Stetson guy, but what does that have to do with me? I'm not going to do your dirty work!"

The main clone glared at him. "You will or you shall be stuck inside this dome forever."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. This was just perfect, forced into a situation he didn't want. "Fine. _Fine._ I'll do it. Just let me out of this stupid prison."

\-----

Danny glanced up from the address he had been given to see a decrepit small motel. Certainly not something he expected from someone who seemed to easily piss off a lot of people. 

Unsure how to exactly _approach_ this situation, the half ghost cautiously rapped his knuckles on the door. A holler came from inside. "Whaddya want?!"

Danny bit his lip, feeling doubts crawling up from his throat. "Is this the house of Stenton Pineford?" He asks

There was silence for a moment.. before someone scrambled to the door, pulling it open just an inch. "Who's asking?" The man behind the door suddenly yelped, getting a good look at his visitor, with his front door slowly creaking open.

Danny sighed, drifting into his house and hovering above the chestnut-haired man. "Okay I'll make this nice and quick. I'm going to pin you down, say I've "defeated" you, and be out of your hair. Got it?"

The brunette was _about_ to make a reply, but he barely got out a syllable before the strange glowing teen had his forearm to the middle aged man's throat. The man grasped at Danny's arm. The teen turned back towards the street. "Okay, I've bested him. Satisfied?" He yelled.

A small swarm of hooded figures emerged from the shadows. "No! Kill the madman!" One yelled.

Danny's eyes went wide and he backed away from Stenton. "What? That's crazy! _You're_ the madman! Madmen.. whatever!"

The eyes of the clones went dark and they growled not only in frustration but in unison, too. "Seems our ally has betrayed our cause. Get him, boys."

Stenton gasped at the sight of men charging his decrepit home. He kicked the door closed and scrambled up to a standing position, facing the glowing kid as the clones beat at his door. "Why in blazes are ya chasin' me, kid?" He demands.

Danny raised his hands up defensively. "Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down man, I kinda just got dragged into all of this."

The door broke down suddenly, and Danny grabbed Stenton's shoulder. "I'll try to explain later. Let's get out of here!" He pulled Stenton through a wall, flying away through to a clearing in the nearby woods. 

Stenton screamed in a gruff voice and pointed down to Danny's lower half as they flew. "Your legs are gone!"

Danny smirked, setting Stenton down. "We just phased through your wall and _that's_ what you're concerned about?"

Stenton raised a finger in the air, wanting to rebuttal, but decided against it. "Fair point, kid."

Danny heard a rustling through the branches and turned to face the threat. The clearing soon had them surrounded on all sides by clones of the strange man. "We have you now! Return our copy machine!"

Stenton growled in frustration. "Hey! I stole that fax fair and square!"

Danny paused, turning to the brunette. "No, wait wait wait. This is a debate about a _fax machine_?" He genuinely thought it was like some sort of futuristic cloning machine given the.. well.. clones. But it's a normal fax machine?

"Yes!" Screeched a clone. "A magic fax machine!"

Danny stared in disbelief, beginning to convince himself that all of these guys were just loons.. 

Soon, he began to feel the pitter of rain on top of his head. You've got to be kidding me.. as if this day couldn't get _worse_. 

But.. apparently this was a _good_ thing. The clones surrounding them began screaming, melting before their very eyes.

_What in the…_

The clones waved their arms in vain, the puddles of color sitting quietly, as they were defeated. The sight of it made Danny want to puke. The teen pulled out his phone with a sigh. Let's figure out where we are and go home, eh?

Weird.. there wasn't a signal. "Hey Stenton, can I use your phone?" Hopefully he wouldn't be angry at him for being included in that.

Stenton glanced at him with a bit of surprise, as if just noticing that he still existed. "Kid, my actual name is Stanley… you gotta be kiddin me. What was that? And you? What monstrous thing are you?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, beginning to lead them back into town. "I have no idea, I just got wrapped up into it. But anyways, phone?"

Stanley shook his head slowly, trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. "Telephone? I got one back at the house.. you can borrow it, I suppose…" He was awestruck by the odd assortment of goons he'd met tonight. 

Danny found his way to the corded phone on the wall and began running through the numbers in his head. Guess he'd call Jazz first? After all, he did kinda.. disappear on her. 

The number came up as only a dial tone. That was odd.. Jazz _always_ answers her phone. He tried a couple other numbers, each of them turning up negative. Tucker, Sam, none of them were responding..

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. The dude's phone must be busted. After finding out that he was in a town in Kentucky, he investigated the town a bit. Everyone seemed to be dressed a bit.. oddly. And was that a phone booth? Those still exist?

Danny scrambled for the phone and inserted the appropriate coins for a call.. but none of the numbers were working.. again. The teen clutched his chest, feeling like something was pressing against it.

The raven haired teen glanced out the window of the telephone booth, and noticed a newspaper tray. He picked one up, hoping the day's headlines would have some answer as to why he was cut off from all communications..

The newspaper certainly held an answer.. one he couldn't _believe_. The year was 1981… the air was cold so it had to be somewhere in the spring or fall.. How did he manage to travel through _time_?

A chill went through his body and Danny glanced around. His breath was a mist out of his mouth. The people around him had stopped midair.

"Clockwork?" He called out, looking for the ghost, only to then see him face to face as he turned. Danny stifled his surprised scream.

"Hello Danny." Clockwork said kindly, yet still staying very.. 'professional'.

Danny wordlessly raised up the newspaper in his hands, holding it forward as if begging him to explain. "Dude, I am so confused.."

Clockwork slowly nodded. "It is quite confusing for people when they travel through dimensions."

 _Another dimension?!_ Danny tried to stammer a response, dumbfounded. "How? Clockwork, you can help me get back home, right?"

Clockwork gave Danny a knowing grin, the kind that frustrated the boy. "I think you will find that your friend Stanley will have all the resources to get you home."

Danny sighed, knowing arguing was futile. Wouldn't it just be easier to help him out? In a flash, the coldness disappeared and the people around them began to move again.

The raven haired teen bit his thumb and ran off towards the house he had recently vacated. 

A police cruiser zoomed by. Then another. And another. Danny momentarily considered helping them find whatever person they were chasing, but decided against it. He didn't think he'd be welcome.

However, Danny may have had different ideas after he found out just who their target was…

_"Stetson Pinefield, come out with your hands up!!"_


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry to say I'm not going to continue this story. I kinda.. forgot why the police were there? And my gravity falls muse is gone, so honestly this is thrown for a loop. I'm going do more with Danny in other crossovers, and I may come back to this story with more ideas, but not at the moment unfortunately. 

I'll add more if more comes to me ^-^' 

Sincerely Sorry,

-Scar


End file.
